Kingdom Keepers V
by Catluver3
Summary: When Philby is found stuck in the syndrome, the other Keepers will have to find out how to rescue him. Meanwhile, relationships are budding. How far will the Keepers go to protect what is dear to them?
1. The Syndrome

**Hi! This is my first fanfiction! Please review!**

Chapter 1

Amanda sat bolt upright. Where was she? She seemed to be in some kind of basement in a house that looked vaguely familiar.

Aha! It suddenly hit her. She was in Professor Philby's house. She looked around. The other Kingdom Keepers were nearby, sleeping soundly.

_ We must have fallen asleep while we were over at Philby's house last night_, she thought. _Mrs. Nash!_ _What will Jess and I tell her?_

Suddenly, Finn stirred. "Amanda?" Finn whispered hoarsely. "Why are you in my house?"

Amanda couldn't keep herself from laughing.

"What?" Finn asked.

"Finn...this...isn't your...house!" Amanda choked out between laughs. "It's Philby's!"

"Oh... Wait, that doesn't make any sense! Why are we over at Philby's?"

"Don't you remember?" Finn shook his head. "Philby's house? We were all watching the band-width-meter?"

"Now I remember. And then we all zoned out like at exactly the same time."

Up until that moment, Amanda had forgotten that they had all fallen asleep. At almost exactly the same moment. It had been so strange, that it had almost slipped her mind.

They had all been staring at the laptop while the Disney movie, "My Babysitter's a Vampire" had played out on the TV screen in front of them. Then the world had just...gone black. She remembered opening her eyes one last time before falling asleep. In that one second, she had seen the others all dozing off. And out of the corner of her eye, she remembered seeing a red line. On the computer. She gasped. She remembered last night, Philby telling her and the others what to look for, "A red black line that sort of looks like a mountain-top," Philby had said. It had been the band-width-meter. And it had spiked right before they all fell asleep. Was that a coincidence? Or did it have something to do with the...

"No way!" Amanda almost screamed, startling Finn.

"What?" asked a scared Finn.

'Nothing," Amanda replied. _I don't need to scare Finn anymore than he already is,_ thought Amanda. _I'll just wait till Philby wakes up to tell them. _

"Hey guys," Charlene said suddenly, causing Finn and Amanda to jump. "I'm going to go see if Philby's mom has anything for us to eat. I can't believe we fell asleep." Charlene looked at Amanda sympathetically. "I feel so bad for you and Jess. Mrs. Nash will probably kill you when you get home."

"Um, I guess we should go up, too, Amanda." Finn said. "We should probably text our moms, Charlene."

"Yeah, you're right."

Finn and Charlene both whipped their phones out.

"Where do you keep those?" asked Amanda, with a hint of humor in her voice.

Finn finished his text a moment later. "Here, Amanda," he said handing her the phone. "Can you please read it and tell me if you think it's acceptable?"

"Fine," Amanda said, and grabbed the phone out of Finn's hand. She read:

Finn: sorry mom. we all fell asleep at Philb's house, so we decided to crash there. be home around ten. xoxo

"Seriously, Finn?" Amanda said. "Hugs and kisses?"

"What else am I supposed to say, 'I am so sorry mother. I accidentally fell asleep at my schoolmate's house. I love you, mother dearest, and hope to be home around Ten O'Clock.'"

He won smiles from everyone.

"Come on, let's go eat; I'm starving," Charlene pleaded.

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Mrs. Philby," Maybeck said, with syrup and butter all over his face.<p>

By now, all the Kingdom Keepers had woken up, except for Philby.

"Let's go try to wake Philby," Finn said loudly.

"I'll do it," Amanda volunteered.

* * *

><p>Amanda ran down the stairs. She skipped across the room, in the best mood she had been in for days. Even though the band-width-meter had spiked, it could have been a false alarm.<p>

"Philby!" she called. "It's time to wake up!" He didn't stir.

Amanda felt an overwhelming sense of dread engulf her.

"Philby?" she called, even louder this time. She walked over to his bed and shook him. "Wake up!"

She shook him even harder. But he wouldn't wake up.

Finally she realized what had happened. It was all work of the Overtakers. Them falling asleep. Then, the band-width-meter spiking.

"Philby!" she screeched.

But he wouldn't move

Wouldn't wake up.

There was only one explanation.

Philby was stuck in the syndrome.


	2. Alesia

**Thanks to all who reviewed! **

Chapter 2

Philby's eyes popped open. His wrists were bound and his mouth gagged.

Where was he? The walls were a sea blue color, and the floor seemed to rock, but Philby associated it with his raging headache.

He lifted his hands over his head and pushed, pushing his blindfold down enough so that he could see.

He jumped (well he would have, except for the fact that he was tied to a chair) back as from all corners of the room, bright green eyes peered out from the shadows.

"Good, you're awake," mused one of the green eyes, stepping out of the shadows.

Philby screamed a word that would have gotten him grounded for life.

The girl started to say something, but was cut off by a ear-piercing scream from one of her companinons. "What the-" the girl started to say, but collapsed before she could get any further. Most of the others turned around and one by one they collapsed in a matter of seconds.

Philby's blindfold had slipped back onto his eyes during the skirmish, so all he could see of his savior was the toe of a black combat boot.

"My boot says that it's a pleasure to meet you," said the girl sarcastically. She walked over and removed Philby's gag and blindfold, and started on his binds.

"Uh...Thanks," Philby said reluctantly.

She laughed maniacally.

"You shouldn't be thanking me," said the girl.

"Why?"

"You wanna know a secret?" the girl taunted. She leaned into his face and whispered. "I'm worse than the Overtakers."

Philby's face went pale. "Se-seriously?"

She laughed. "No, I was just kidding. You're reallllly gullible."

She helped him up and showed him the exit. "By the way, my name is Alesia. I know who you are. Your name is Dell Philby, but you prefer to be called Philby. And, dare to call me anything besides Alesia, and I'll pound you to a pulp."

"How?" he asked, staring open-mouthed in awe.

"I have my ways."

They walked out of the room into a dark hallway. "Where are we?" he asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" the girl inquired. When Philby didn't respond, she said, "The Disney Magic, duh."

"Seriously? That is so ironic. We were all going on this ship... Wait, have we docked in Orlando yet?"

"I think we did this morning."

"Then come on!" Philby shouted and took off down the hallway at full sprint. "We've got to go find the other-" He cut off, when he looked at the door and saw it open, with a maid staring at him. Then he realized that he had walked through the maintenance cart in the hallway. He looked back up and saw the poor maid topple backwards onto the floor.

"Oops."

Alesia ran and jumped over the cart. Philby gaped. It should have been impossible to jump.

"So I'm assuming that you're a DHI," Alesia said calmly. "I've always wanted to try this." She stepped forward and stuck her hand right through Philby. "This is so awesome!"

"Please get your hand out of me."

After Alesia had calmed down and taken her hand out of Philby, Philby said, "I'm guessing you're a good athlete."

"You guessed correctly," she said in a weird, dramatic accent.

"C'mon, let's find the others," Philby said and sprinted off down the hallway.

"Race ya!" She taunted, and jogged past him like it was nothing.

(Chapter Break)

"Can we be done, Philby? My boots are making my feet hurt," Alesia complained.

"Fine, just one more room," Philby said. He tapped on the door marked room 587.

Charlene opened the door. "Philby?"

"Missed me?"


	3. Finding Philby

**Two in one day (Well, almost). Wow. That must be a record. **

**Thanks to my awesome BFF. She helped me come up with Alesia.**

**Leah (my BFF): Cause making up characters is FUN!**

**Alesia: Oh, come on don't I get any credit? I mean isn't OBVIOUS that they based the character off of me!**

**Me: OH SHUT UP!**

**Alesia: I'll punch you to a pulp!**

**Willa: You scare me.**

**Me: How'd you get here?**

**Alesia: Oh, why thank you Willa! I get that a lot! (Flips Hair)**

**Philby: Hi!**

**Me: I'm scared! What the heck is going on!**

**Alesia: ALESIA ANGRY!**

**Leah: Why?**

**Alesia: LIAR, LIAR!**

**Maybeck: She needs to see a doctor!**

**Me: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Where are you people coming from?**

**Alesia: I have my cookies!**

**Leah: That doesn't even make sense!**

**Me: GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!**

**Leah: On with the chapter!**

Chapter 3

"Guys!" Charlene shrieked at the top of her lungs. "Philby!" she said happily and hugged him so tight that he couldn't breathe.

Willa sprinted out of the door, knocking Philby over. She hugged him tightly, regained her composure and helped him up.

Two more faces peeked out of the door; Amanda and Finn.

Then came Maybeck and Mrs. Whitman. They all began hugging.

The hug would have gone on much longer, except for the fact that Alesia interrupted, "I really don't mean to be a party pooper, but, the fact is, PHILBY'S STILL A DHI!"

"Don't mean to be rude," Willa said quite rudely, "But who are you?"

"Your death," replied Alesia.

"What does that mean? How do you know us?"

"I means exactly what I said it means and, for your second question, I have my ways."

"You scare me."

"Thank you. I get that a lot."

"Uh... Guys... Shouldn't we be focusing on the problem at hand

?" asked an anxious looking Finn.

"Fine. But just wondering, do you guys even have a plan to help Philby?" asked Alesia.

"Well I do," said Jess, walking out of the room, sleepy-eyed, wearing Justice froggy pajamas. "The captain. Peter Roseman. Maybe the sketch meant more than just stealing the Magic. Maybe it was to to tell us that Captain Roseman would be of help."

"It makes sense-" Willa started, but was soon interrupted by Philby. "Maybe he can help me Return. It all adds up-" he broke off to see Willa staring at him angrily.

"Uh...sorry," he said, feeling guilty for interrupting Willa.

"As I was saying," Willa began again, "Before I was so rudely interrupted, It makes sense. Jess's sketches usually mean more than one thing."

"Well, where can we find this Roseman dude?" asked an impatient Maybeck.

"I think I have an idea," said Finn, grinning.


	4. Peter and a Romantic Dinner

**Thank you all! I'm sorry that I don't have a funny script thingy for you guys!**

"Are you sure he'll be able to help us?" asked Alesia for about the billionth time that night. "I mean, he might not even know who we we are."

"Well, it's at least worth a try," replied Jess.

"Where are Finn and Amanda?" asked Charlene.

Willa sighed. "For the millionth time, Charlene, they went out on a date."

"Oh," Charlene replied, looking devastated.

"Charlene, are you sure that you're feeling alright?" requested Philby.

"Yeah, I guess it's just that..."

"You LOVE Finn," teased Maybeck.

"No I don't!"

"Don't worry," Willa leaned over and whispered in Charlene's ear, "We all know that you like Finn; we're like best friends forever. You're not the only one having relationship trouble. I mean, I thought that Philby and I were farther along in our relationship. Like in the dating stage. But now it just seems that we're friends. Just friends. It's like he doesn't feel the way he felt about me last year."

"Combat boots are hot." Maybeck said with a stupid grin on his face. He was talking to Alesia.

Alesia stood gritting her teeth. "Shut up, Maybeck."

"I've never really noticed this before in the ten minutes that I knew you, but, man you are smoking hot..."

Alesia raised her arm to punch him, but Maybeck was too stubborn to notice.

"...And your eyes. Don't get me started on your face. It looks like an angel- Ow!" Maybeck screamed, reaching up to his nose, where Alesia had punched him. "Is it broken?" he asked holding his face up to Charlene. "Now it is," she said punching him.

"What was that for?" Maybeck asked innocently, while doing his best not to grimace.

"For flirting with another girl."

"Flirt with me again and I'll punch your mouth so hard that all of your teeth will fall out." Alesia threatened.

"Come on guys it's now or never." Jess said and knocked on the door.

It opened slowly, like the person opening it was afraid of something. "Hello?" he asked.

**(Chapter Break)**

"Here you are, milady," Finn said, pulling back Amanda's chair for her.

"Why thank you, kind sir," Amanda replied, giggling. "Thank you so much, Finn. This is definitely going to be a night to remember. How can you even afford this?"

"I'm going to let you in on a little Kingdom Keeper secret." Finn whipped out a Disney Gold Card. "This nice card here gets me anything at any Disney resort."

"Then, should I be thanking the card?"

"Well... I don't-"

"Don't be silly," Amanda interrupted. "I was just kidding. I can't believe we got to go on a Disney cruise- free!"

"Here you are madam. And one for you, sir." said their waiter, John, who had come up behind them while they were talking, and handed them menus.

"Thank you," Amanda said politely. She looked down at her menu, but every once in a while, Finn could see her eyes sneak up to look at john's handsome face."

John smiled down at her. "What can I get for the beautiful lady?"

"I'll have a strawberry smoothie. And can we also get some breadsticks?"

"What can I get for you?" John said, this time directing his question to Finn.

"I'll have a Fanta Orange," Finn said angrily, through gritted teeth.

Amanda asked, surprised, "Is there anything wrong, Finn? Why were you so rude to John?"

"Hmm..." Finn pondered sarcastically. "Possibly because you were flirting with him?"

"Finn... I can't believe... You're my boyfriend!"

"Then how come you kept looking up at him?"

"I can't believe you would accuse me of flirting!" Amanda said angrily.

Just then, John showed up with their drinks.

Finn realized how rude he had been. Amanda was loyal, and just plain perfect.

Finn said, trying to apologize, "Listen Amanda, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to be so-"

"Can it, Finn." Amanda interrupted. "You don't know what it's like. Watching your fans swarm you. All these pretty girls that kiss you for a picture. Most of them are so much better looking than I am. Do you know what it's like to always be thinking that my boyfriend will dump me any second for a better women? And before you answer, I'll tell you that, no, you don't know what it's like.

"Amanda-" Finn was cut off as their waiter laid down a plate of breadsticks and their drinks.

Amanda, ignoring Finn picked up a breadstick and began to eat.

**(Chapter Break)**

"Hello," Jess replied calmly.

"Who-who are you?" the man said shakily. "Do you work for that crazy green lady?"

The Keepers exchanged nervous glances.

"Hi, I'm Willa." Willa said stepping forward.

"You don't work for that crazy green lady?" asked the man accusingly. The Keepers shook their heads. "Alright then, I'm Captain Peter Roseman." Maybeck stepped forward. "And you need an ice pack. How did that even happen?" Peter asked, indicating Maybeck's bleeding (and possibly broken) nose.

"We had some girl trouble," Alesia said, smiling.

"Well, you all better come on in," said the captain, beckoning to them.

**(Chapter Break)**

"So you're the Kingdom Keepers," said Peter. "I know I recognized some of those faces. You do know that you're being set up on the ship this week."

"Yes, we know," said Philby. "That's why we have to try to stop the unveiling."

"But why on earth would you want to do that?" asked Peter, shocked.

"Maleficent. The green lady. I think that she is going to try to sabotage the DHIs."

The power flickered off.

An ear-piercing shriek could be heard from above.

**(Chapter Break)**

Finn and Amanda ate in silence that was both awkward and enjoyed.

Finn felt horrible for making Amanda so upset. He'd never realized how all the fan-girls made her feel. Imagine how miserable it would be to see your boyfriend kissed and hugged by hundreds, even thousands of pretty girls. He'd been trying to get up his courage to apologize for the past half hour.

"Amanda..." he began, but she continued ignoring him. "Please."

"Finn I can't believe-"

The lights flickered off.

Suddenly a scream could be heard echoing around the dining hall. Then a, "Finn! Help-"

The lights came back on.

Amanda was gone.

**I want to thank all my fans! Thanks to Amanda J Granger, MoonXRain, MeadowRose, and my awesome BFF TotalDisneyNerd (Leah)!**


	5. An Unexpected Swim

**Hi. This is Leah here. I personally want to give a shout out to Amanda j Granger. She's really made my day by writing really nice reviews, and i really do want to thank her. Okay.**

**Alesia: I think Maybeck is scared of me now.**

**Maybeck: Ya think! You broke my nose!**

**Alesia: (Grins)**

**Willa: This is really going to be interesting with the she-devil. (Gestures towards Alesia)**

**Finn: Nice nickname!**

**Amanda: Guess what?**

**Alesia: No! Do not say it!**

**Amanda: I like... UNICORNS!**

**Alesia: Ugh! I hate stuff like that!**

**Jess: She's a mean person.**

"What was that?" Willa asked, quivering.

"How the heck am I supposed to know!" shouted Alesia.

"I wasn't even asking you! I was asking the dreamboat- oh! I mean Philby."

"Errrrrrrrrr," Alesia growled, stepping forward to get up in Willa's face. "Alesia angry. You don't want to see Alesia angry."

"You don't want to see _me _angry."

"No offense, Willa, but you couldn't beat up Mr. Totems," Maybeck said teasingly.

"Don't mention Mr. Totems. He was a brave soul, but in the end... Well, let's just say he's not with us anymore," replied Willa, who looked away as if to hide tears.

"You have a dead grandpa?" Alesia asked.

"Yeah, Alesia," Maybeck said sarcastically. "Willa has a dead grandpa. The teddy bear."

Alesia punched Maybeck again.

"Ow!" he shouted as his nose started bleeding again. "Now I _know _that it's broken."

"Children; can we please focus on the problem at hand?" asked Peter.

"I want to know what that sound was!" cried Willa.

"We can figure that out-" Peter started to say then stopped as the same scream passed by their door.

Alesia jumped up and raced out the door onto the skydeck.

"Alesia, come back!" Maybeck shouted, then raced out the door to follow her.

The others reluctantly stood up to follow.

**(Chapter Break) **

"Amanda!" Finn shouted, jumping up and racing through the dining room door.

He kept on shouting, racing down hallway after hallway, following the screeching sound of Amanda's voice.

As he raced around the corner and onto the skydeck, he caught a glimpse of Amanda and her kidnapper. The man (at least Finn assumed that it was a man) was wearing a large hooded cloak.

Finn ran even faster.

**(Chapter Break) **

Alesia raced down the hallway as fast as she could, which was faster than most adults could run.

She looked back to see if the others had followed.

And there was Finn, catching up to her. He was shouting, "Amanda!"

Then from behind Finn raced the others.

Alesia put on one more burst of speed and was almost at the kidnapper's side when, _Boom! _The ground beneath her feet exploded into flames. If Alesia had not jumped back, she would have been toasted.

She looked up and saw a woman wearing a green/black/purple cloak on the top deck, hands outstretched.

"Hey!" Alesia shouted at the woman, "You know it's not very nice to throw things at people!"

"Alesia!" Finn shouted from behind.

"What?" she called impatiently, turning her head so that she could look at Finn.

"Watch out!" Finn shouted. But it was too late. Alesia was hit by a fireball that sent her tumbling head-first into the icy ocean.


	6. Alesia's Ghost?

**Please check out my new story, The Adventures of a Modern Day Middle Schooler! Thanks to KingdomKeeperNerdness (formerly TotalDisneyNerd) for helping me write this chapter! She now insists I call her Skittles. R & R?**

**Chapter 6**

"Alesia!" screamed Finn, running to the railing.

Philby raced up. "Alesia!" he shrieked, terror filling his voice.

Far below, Alesia's lungs were filling with water.

_Wow, _she thought. _Philby sounds like a little girl. This is ironic. I'm _drowning _and I have time for sarcasm. Now I really wish that I had l learned how to swim._

She floated down, her vision getting hazy. There was a flash of bright red hair, and two hands pulled Alesia into a cave.

"Let go!" she yelled.

"Willa wasn't as mean!" Ariel exclaimed.

"Who the (insert swear word of your choice) are you?" Alesia asked, spitting out salt-water.

"Have you never seen the Little Mermaid?" Ariel asked, and Alesia's jaw dropped.

"You're Ariel?" she asked, and the mermaid nodded."I figured you would be all singy-songy and stuff, with the little Flounder dude."

"Come on." Ariel said, leading Alesia farther back into the cave.

**(Chapter Break)**

"Philby, she's fine. Don't worry about it." Finn assured his friend.

"Dude! I'm not freaking out, you are." Philby snapped back. Jess glared at Philby.

"Really? Finn wasn't the one who searched the ship 3 times trying to find her," she said.

"Not important." Philby said, looking at his feet.

"Guys. We aren't making any effort searching on the ship if she obviously fell into the water." Willa stated.

"Finn, dude. You made a smokin' hot babe fall into the water to her death. Not cool." Maybeck growled.

"It was not my fault! She was being an idiot not looking out, so it was her fault." he snapped back.

"Don't call her an idiot!" Philby snapped back, and the others stared at him in shock.

"Oooohhhh! Philby got a crush!" Charlene teased.

"Wait. Why did the OT's even want Alesia to fall?" Jess questioned.

"Because she's stupid and useless!" Willa said angrily.

"Willa's got some anger issues!" Finn joked.

Willa got up, and chased him out the door.

**(Chapter Break)**

"I really need to get back to my friends. They're probably really worried." Alesia said.

"No. The waters are too dangerous for you to be out there by yourself. We must contact Captain Peter. He can tell your friends." Ariel said.

"How the (insert swear word) are we going to do that?" Alesia swore.

Ariel reached into her soaking we jeans pocket, and pulled out her IPhone, which had miraculously survived.

**(Chapter Break)**

Five minutes later, a breathless Finn came running back in, chased by Willa.

"Finn? Is that a black eye?" asked Maybeck.

"Naw. I had my travel makeup set in my pocket."

"I'll take that as a yes."

Philby's phone began to ring.

"Grrr," Philby growled, irritated. "I think my mom's checking up with me. When did she get a Facetime?"

He picked up the phone. "Oh (Philby said a swear word that would've gotten grounded for life)," he turned pale. "Finn... Please come here. Do you recognize this number?"

"Oh my god!" Finn cried. "Is that Alesia's number?"

Philby clicked "Accept".

"Boo!" shouted Alesia.

"Aahhhhh!" shrieked Willa. "The ghost of Alesia! Don't kill me!"

Alesia laughed. "Guys, I'm fine."

**(Chapter Break)**

Once the Kingdom Keepers had pulled Alesia up on deck, Philby raced over to Alesia and kissed her.

She kissed him back.

"Excuse me!" Willa shouted angrily. "_I'm _your girlfriend!"

Philby stared shocked. "Since when are dating? I didn't even know that you liked me!"

"You're right, Charlene." Willa said sadly. "Everyone knows that I like Philby except for Philby."

"Guys, I have something to tell you." Alesia said quietly. "My last name's Kresky."

**Oooh! Cliffie! Skittles and I just know how you guys love cliffhangers! :) **


	7. Relations

**I want to send a shout out to MeadowRose, who guessed right about the insert swear word of your choice thing. It was from Maximum Ride! Sorry about the length of the chapter!**

**Chapter 7**

"You mean... You're Wayne's daughter?" stammered Philby.

Alesia laughed. "Me? Wayne's daughter. Yeah. I definitely look forty years old. I'm his _granddaughter_."

Philby blushed. "Oh."

"You were Wayne's granddaughter all this time and you didn't tell us!" accused Willa.

"That's how you knew us!" exclaimed Philby.

Just then, Peter came running up. "Sorry it took me so long, children. Did you find out what that scream was?"

"Yeah," Finn said grimly. "Amanda."

**(Chapter Break)**

Amanda shrieked and kicked, but she just couldn't get her kidnapper to let go. "Finn!" she shrieked. "Finn! Help me!"

The kidnapper clamped his hand over her mouth. "Eeemm!" she gasped, trying to call out.

The kidnapper carried her down a hall, slammed her against the wall, and began binding her wrists. He finished, gagged her, and shoved her into a nearby closet. "Have fun, darling," the voice cooed, then locked the door.

Amanda suddenly felt drowsy and closed her eyes...

**(Chapter Break)**

"C'mon guys!" Finn shouted, racing down the hallway.

"Finn; we can't run as fast as you!" shouted Philby.

"Yeah!" Charlene exclaimed.

"Except for Alesia," Maybeck said teasingly to Philby. "She passed Finn long ago. Why don't you catch up to her, lover boy?"

Willa punched Maybeck.

"Ow!" he shrieked. "I thought you were supposed to be the nice one!"

"Where's Ariel?" Charlene asked, changing the subject.

"She's swimming along, following the boat!" Finn said from ahead.

Alesia came running back along the hall.

"Where are you going?" asked Finn.

"I think they've already imprisoned her," said Alesia. "I can't hear her screaming anymore, and at the speed I was going, I should have caught up to them by now."

"Ah, great," moaned Finn. "This day just gets better and better."


	8. The Magical Bracelet

**LALALALALALALALALALA...**

**Chapter 8**

"Um, Jess," Finn said awkwardly. "Do you mind watching security cameras."

"Where are you going to get security cameras?" Jess asked, confused.

Philby chimed in, "Well, they aren't exactly ours."

Jess moaned. "Seriously guys?"

**(Chapter Break)**

Five minutes later the Keepers were all standing outside the security office, along with Peter.

"So what's the plan?" asked an anxious Willa.

Alesia unclipped the bracelet on her left arm.

"Jewelry?" Charlene asked accusingly. "Even I know better."

Alesia pressed down on one of the charms. Everyone watched with surprise as the thin metal folded itself into a small dart gun.

"Whoooaaaaaa..." Maybeck breathed.

"Advantages of being Wayne's granddaughter."

**(Chapter Break)**

"Are you sure that they'll stay knocked out?" asked Jess, nervously looking at the two burly guards who had been working inside the security office.

"Sure as sure," replied Alesia smugly.

"Do you know how long they'll be knocked out?" asked Finn.

"Worse comes to worse, 2 hours."

"Okay. That should give us plenty of time." Finn said.

"Okay," Philby said and turned to Jess. "We're going to need you to watch the hallways. If you see anything suspicious text us. And before you say that you don't have a phone, you can borrow mine." he handed his phone to Jess. "Peter will stay with you and act as your guard."

Maybeck laughed. "The guard needs a guard-" He broke off when he realized that Charlene was shooting him a look.

"As I was saying," Philby began again. "Peter will be your guard. If we aren't back in two hours then run to the room and hide. You'll be safest there."

**(Chapter Break)**

Jess watched the security monitors. There were the others, walking down the hallway. But what was that? A shadow flitted back and forth across the screen.

It looked like...

Suddenly a vision began to flash inside her head. She grabbed desperately for a pen and paper and began to write...


	9. Green Eyes and Coded Messages

**Chapter 9**

Jess's hand moved furiously. The image in her head was already starting to fade and she didn't want to lose it.

She opened her eyes. Her hand drew a face... Then a pair of eyes, a nose, hair...

Her hand stopped.

She looked down. The picture was one of Wayne.

_What could that mean_, she thought, but then her hand began to move again.

It reached into a pencil cup on the desk and grabbed a pen.

Jess closed her eyes, scared to see the result.

Her hand stopped.

Jess screamed. Wayne had green eyes. _Green _eyes.

**(Chapter Break)**

Finn turned the corner. He and the other Keepers had been searching the ship for more than an hour, scouring every closet and knocking on every door.

He sighed. He knew it was hopeless, there was no way that they would ever find Amanda on a ship this big.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Philby asked Finn sarcastically, gesturing toward a door.

Finn reluctantly reached out and opened the closet door.

No Amanda.

Finn was about to close the door when Willa shrieked. "Amanda!"

"Yeah, stupid," Alesia said sarcastically. "Amanda turned invisible."

"That's not what I meant," Willa exclaimed. "Look there!" She pointed at the corner of the closet where a small piece of paper was visible.

Maybeck picked it up. It said,

_If you're one of us then you'll know what this is. I don't know where they're taking me, but I know that they're planning something._

_ ~Amanda_

"So she was here!" Charlene said excitedly.

Finn's phone began to vibrate. "It's from Jess," he said nervously.

**Jess:**

** Finn-**

**WAYNE!**

**F rdfkh rdex'pe jlkfrlpfkc rde mdlkeq! Dwn w jeqqwce mlm sm qwxfkc, "Dwyh wiepr!" F dwn w tfqflk. Uwxke dwn cpeek exeq...**


	10. Codemaker VS Codebreaker

**Amanda: -singing- Fishies, Unicorns!**

**Alesia: Shut up! You know I don't like that stuff!**

**All (except Alesia): Fishies, Unicorn!**

**Alesia: -screams- -runs **

**Chapter 10**

Finn showed the text to the others.

"What the heck is this supposed to mean!" Maybeck said irritably.

Alesia started jumping up and down. "OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!" she shouted. "Step aside and let the genius do their work."

"Two things, Alesia," Maybeck said. "One, stop acting like a retard. Two, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! Philby's the genius. No offense."

Alesia stepped forward. "No offense! I'm going to punch you to a pulp!"

"Whoa, Alesia," Finn said, stepping between the fuming Alesia and terrified Maybeck. "This kind of is Philby's work."

"Just let me do it!" Alesia shrieked.

"Let her give it a try," Philby said.

"Thank you!" Alesia said rudely. She snatched the phone from Finn and began to decode.

**(Chapter Break)**

"Done!" Alesia shouted happily, five minutes later.

"That was fast," Philby said and took the phone away from his girlfriend. "I think this is right. Willa, you want to check."

"No, I do _not _want to check!" Willa shouted angrily. "Why don't you believe your stupid _girlfriend_!"

"Willa..." Philby said, looking distressed.

"No!" she held her hand up in Philby's face. "Talk to the hand and be shunned. Shun! Shun!"

Philby was looking stressed.

"You're stressing him out!" shrieked Alesia, turning in circles.

Philby was now looking _very _stressed.

"Hey dude," Maybeck whispered in Finn's ear. "Do you think she's feeling okay?"

Alesia turned purple. "How dare you... BLAAAHHHHHH!" she regained her composure. "How dare you, Terrence Maybeck!"

"How do you know my name?" Maybeck asked, appalled.

"I have my ways," Alesia replied mysteriously.

"Shut up!" Philby shouted. "And just hear what Alesia decoded!" Everyone shut up. "Alright then. The message from Jess said: I think they're monitoring the phones! Had a message pop up saying, 'Hack alert!' I had a vision. Wayne had green eyes..."

The Keepers paled.

"It was a keyword code," Alesia said proudly. **(To those who don't know what a Keyword Code is, GO RESEARCH IT!)**

**(Chapter Break)**

"Jess, are you okay?" Peter asked, running into the room.

"Yeah, fine. I had a vision," replied Jess.

"A what?"

"Nothing." But Jess wasn't paying attention to Peter. She was paying attention to the screen which showed about a hundred soldiers marching down the hall.

"What's that?" Peter asked.

"Trouble."

**(Chapter Break)**

"Another text from Jess." Finn said. "It says: 'Qlinfepq fk rde dwiiuwx! AEUWPE!'"

"Hand it to me," Alesia said.

"No need to decode," Philby said. "Look." He pointed down the hallway to where hundreds of soldiers were marching.

"Oh schnitzel."


	11. Foreign Impressions

**Chapter 11**

"This is not good. This is _really _not good." Alesia said.

"No! This is brilliant." Maybeck snapped, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"No need for sarcasm, mister," Alesia replied.

"Got any more gadgets in that magical bracelet?" Finn asked.

"I'm glad you asked, Finny." Alesia unclipped her bracelet and pressed one of the other charms (which ironically was a frying pan) and the bracelet expanded into a frying pan.

"See what I'm talking about?" Maybeck said sarcastically. "Magical!"

"Like your unicorn dream?" **(for those who don't know, please refer to Maybeck and the Great Leprechaun chase) **Charlene said.

"How did you know about that?" Maybeck asked.

Charlene didn't answer.

"Time to go kick some butt." Alesia said, raising her frying pan.

"You are such a cruel, demented, evil little girl." Philby said.

"Why thank you Philby. You're such a nice boyfriend."

**(Chapter Break)**

Half an hour later, all the soldiers knocked out, Alesia and the others stood panting in the hallway.

"Great job, Alesia!" Philby said, leaning over and kissing Alesia.

Willa was fuming. She'd had enough of how great Alesia was. All the others ever said was, "Wow, Alesia! You're just too fantastic for words!" and "OMG! Alesia saved the day!"

"C'mon guys!" Finn shouted, raising his arms. "Three cheers for Alesia!"

Everyone except Willa shouted, "Alesia, Alesia, Alesia!"

"Shut up!" Willa shrieked. All the others turned to stare at her in dismay and surprise. "Oh, look, I'm Alesia!" Willa said in a (very bad) impression of Alesia's British accent. "Watch me jump around in circles! Everything I do is fantastic because I'm Alesia! Even when I fall down, it's great. I've been awarded, Best Alesia Award and even got to go for tea and crumpets with the queen!"

"Willa," Philby said pleadingly. "I never knew that you felt this way-"

"Oh, shut up!" she screamed. She burst into tears and raced down the hall, sobbing.


	12. A Whole Bunch 'O Maybe

** Chapter 12**

Willa ran down hallway after hallway, breath coming in gasps. Tears streaked down her cheeks, leaving her feeling empty.

She rushed onto the sky deck and collapsed into a ball. She rocked back and forth. She couldn't believe it. Philby loved another girl. Maybe he was delusional in his DHI state. Maybe he thought he was just dreaming and that when he woke up, the whole nightmare would be gone. Maybe Willa was dreaming. She sighed. She knew she wasn't. And it wasn't like she had the power to erase the past.

Maybe that's why people are always saying to live in the future and not to dweel in the past. They were right. The more she thought about Philby, the more she wanted to march and find him, then slap him in the face.

Maybe she and Philby weren't meant to be. Maybe it was just some coincidence that he had kissed her. Maybe it was just to help him meet Alesia.

Maybe whatever she did wouldn't make a difference. Maybe her life had already been mapped out for her. Maybe.

**Sorry about the extreme shortness. I just wanted to give people a chance to review, and plus this much drama deserves its own chapter. **


	13. Hey, Mom!

**Chapter 13**

Just then, Alesia's phone rang. She groaned. "Oh no... Mom." She picked up the phone. "Um, hi Mom!"

From the phone, "Alesia Jadeline Kresky!"

"Uh... Alesia's not available right now! Please leave a message after the beep. Beeeep!"

"Then why am I talking to her?"

"Um, this is a recorded message."

"Alesia! I know that this is not a recorded message! How dare you go on a ship! As a stowaway!"

"Wayne told me to do it?"

"Alesia!"

"Gotta go! Sorry!"

"Ales-" Alesia hung up the phone.

"Anything you would like to tell us?" asked Finn.

"No, I'm good!" Alesia replied and began walking quickly out of the room.

Philby grabbed her arm. "Alesia!"

"Okay!" Alesia admitted. "Maybe a did do a little stoawaying?" Philby's grip tightened. "Ow! Okay. I did sneak aboard the ship!"

"You've been lying to us this whole time, then?" Philby accused. "Maybe Wanda isn't even your mother? Maybe you're a spy for the overtakers! You've been lying to us, so who knows what else you're hiding."

"Philby!" Alesia protested.

"_And _you made me lose my girlfriend! You were such a jerk! I only broke up with her so I could be with you and now I'll probably never get her back!"

"Philby!" Maybeck warned. Philby punched Maybeck in the face, causing blood to pour out of his nose. Another crack was heard.

Charlene stepped forward. She slapped Philby.

"Stop it, guys!" Finn protested.

"Shut up Finn!" Philby grunted.

"No, you shut up, Philby!" Charlene screamed. "You probably broke Maybeck's nose-"

"Again?" Maybeck groaned.

"And Alesia's heart. Not to mention Willa." Charlene finished.

"Get out of here, Alesia." Philby growled, ignoring the other's comments.

"Fine." Alesia paused to slap Philby across the face before walking away.

Finn began to follow Alesia. She turned around and punched him in the stomach.

**(Chapter Break)**

Jess gasped. She was the only one who saw where Alesia was going.

Toward the sky deck and the open water.


	14. Alesia Sure Likes To Swim

**Chapter 14**

"Why on _earth _did you do that? She's our best fighter." Finn snapped at Philby as Alesia ran down the hall.

"She lied to us. For all we know, she could be a spy." Philby snapped back.

"You know, she really liked you." Charlene informed him.

"Yeah, well I don't like her.

**(Chapter Break)**

Willa spotted a red blur making it's way across the sky deck, towards the railing.

She saw that her mascara was smeared, from crying, and it looked like she was a raccoon. She realized that it was Alesia.

She climbed over the cool steel railing of the ship, and sat there, curled up in a little ball, and started crying.

Willa started to get up, but mentally slapped herself. _She stole your boyfriend, _a voice sneered in her head.

"Shut up, me." Willa mumbled, a little loudly. The few guests that remained awake stared at her. She blushed.

She walked over to where Alesia was sitting on the rail. When she saw Willa coming, Alesia tried to push off the railing, but Willa grabbed her before she had the chance.

"Alesia!" Willa said sharply, a pang of sadness in her voice. "Philby..."

Alesia burst into fresh tears. "He-he accused me of being a traitor. When my mom called, he-he thought that I'd lied about everything. He tol-told me that he never wanted to see me again.

"Alesia..." Willa replied. "I understand-"

"No!" Alesia interrupted Willa. She was shouting. "You don't understand!" She pushed off the railing.

"No!" Willa shrieked, her hand reaching out to grab Alesia's sleeve. But it was too late. Alesia was already in the water.


	15. DHI's Have Magical Powers!

**Chapter 15**

Jess screamed.

From the camera she could see the splash.

There was no way Alesia would live….

**(Chapter Break) **

Her head throbbed and her lungs ached.

Why on earth had she just thrown herself into the water?

She'd basically just signed a contract with death.

Alesia closed her eyes. She knew Ariel wouldn't save her again. She tried to put herself into a state of blissful unconsciousness.

She was almost asleep when she suddenly heard her mother's voice shouting her name. Then her grandfather's. Finn and the others were now talking. Her head was a cacophony of voices screaming out things like, "Alesia!" and, "Don't die!" It seemed as if every person in the world had decided to move into her head.

Her lungs burned. Alesia could see the light at the end of the tunnel. The voices screamed. The light filled her vision. She was dead. Or was she?

Her arms tingled and Alesia opened her eyes to find her arm encased by a glowing outline. She was a DHI.

**(Chapter Break)**

Willa began sobbing. Alesia was dead. She just couldn't believe it. The most courageous person in the world had died in a moment of doubt. It was too much.

The few guests that remained were shouting over the railing, screaming into cell phones, while others had straight out fainted.

**(Chapter Break)**

Willa looked up, to see that everyone was gone. Most of the guests had decided that it was some kind of Disney stunt show.

Willa rubbed her eyes.

She stood up from where she'd fallen in desperation after Alesia had disappeared.

There was Alesia, standing, smiling. At first Willa thought she was a hallucination. But there was no mistaking the real Alesia.

"Hello."

"Have a nice swim?"


	16. Nothing Much

**Chapter 16**

Willa was in shock. After gathering herself, she managed to blurt out, "Have a nice swim?" Immediately, she regretted it. She'd sounded to sarcastic and harsh. But, Alesia didn't mind.

Instead, she replied, "Yeah. It was good. Look who's taking after me!" she patted Willa's head.

Willa brushed Alesia's hand away. "How?"

"Apparently I'm a DHI."

Willa had not expected that. She fell backward, almost toppling over the railing.

"Whoa!" Alesia said, grabbing Willa's hand and pulling her back to her feet. "I don't think we need another Olympic swimmer."

Willa was about to reply, when she heard Jess's voice call out, "Alesia! Don't die!"

Then Peter, "Jess! You know I'm not a very fast runner!"

Jess called back, "I've got to save Alesia-" she stopped when she saw a sopping wet Alesia standing on the dock.

"How did you survive?" asked Jess.

Alesia sighed. "Long story. One I don't want to tell right now. By the way, I'm freezing, so if anyone has a not needed coat, I want it."

Jess handed Alesia her jacket.

"I think it's time to go find the others," Jess said, a sly smile on her face.

"What did you find!" Alesia demanded.

"Nothing much."


	17. Just TURN AROUND!

**Chapter 17**

"Jess!" Willa called. "Just tell us!"

"Yeah!" Alesia called. She was farther ahead than any of the others.

"How do you even run that fast?" Willa questioned Alesia.

"Because I'm magical!" Alesia replied in a very sing-songy voice.

"When will you tell us?" Willa whined at Jess.

"When we reach the others," Jess replied simply.

Willa ran faster.

**(Chapter Break)**

"Girls!" Peter called out. "I can't run that fast! I'm old!"

The three girls slowed down, but still walked at a steady pace.

"How do we know where we'll find them?" Willa asked.

"I don't know-" Jess broke of when she saw the others, standing in the hallway in front of them. "Maybe luck?"

Alesia grumbled. "The irony."

**(Chapter Break)**

Charlene turned around. There were the others; Jess, Willa, Alesia, and Peter.

"Finn," she interrupted.

"Not now, Charlie," he replied, shunning her. He turned back to where Philby, and Maybeck were standing. "OK, guys. Does anyone have any idea about how to find Willa and Alesia?"

Philby grunted. "I still don't think that we _should_find Alesia. Willa, yes. Alesia, no."

Maybeck punched him. "Look, dude, you've got some serious anger issues. Besides, Willa's the one who hates you, and Alesia's the one who loves you."

Charlene was irritated. Not just about how rude they were. Also, because they were so ignorant and stubborn that they wouldn't turn around. "Maybe we could just TURN AROUND!" she practically shouted.

Finn turned around. "Oh."


	18. Back Together

**Chapter 18**

Alesia could tell that Philby was still mad at her. He refused to meet her eyes.

"_You__'__re_back," he said, sounding as if he'd puked in the toilet. Disgusted.

"Listen-" Alesia protested, but Philby interrupted. "Look. I know you lied for a reason. I don't want to hear it. I also know you came back for a reason. I'll listen to that, but then, I never want to see you again. Never."

"I had to!" Alesia cried out, almost on the brink of tears.

Philby looked surprised. He'd never heard Alesia this upset before.

"Wayne's gone….and….and" Alesia was crying now "I didn't know what to do. My mom got a text from Wayne and he said he needed help….and she said it was too dangerous….and then….then I found you guys and I knew I couldn't go home without helping."

"Then how'd you find the secret door?" Philby asked, confused.

"I was looking for it," Alesia stated.

"Seriously?" Finn shot Alesia a death glare.

"Alright. I fell." Alesia concluded.

Philby was amazed. "You mean….you lied to help us? You lied to help me?"

Alesia looked ashamed. "Yeah…."

Philby grabbed Alesia's head and pulled her lips to his. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too."

**(Chapter Break)**

"Guys, I have something important to tell you," an anxious Jess said. "I know where they're keeping Amanda. And Wayne.


	19. Yay! News!

**This is not a real chapter! Just some news!**

**Wanted to let you know that I have kidnapped Fliffles and Amanda! I explain more in Maybeck and the Great Leprechaun Chase- Chapter 3, so you might want to check it out. Also, now call me Cupcake, or Vanilla Cupcake with Strawberry Frosting and Sprinkles!**

**Fliffles: Listen! My name is not Fliffles! I'm Fang, form Maximum Ride!**

**Me: Are you sure?**

**Fang: Yes!**

**Me: Liar!**

**Amanda: -to me- Can I have a hug?**

**Me: -panic- But you hate hugs!**

**Fang: Group hug!**

**Me: -screams- Aahhhh!**

**Fang: Reverse psychology….**

**PM me and tell me if you like the new kidnapping thing. Or die. No wait….Marry Nyan Cat?**


	20. Room 789

**Me: Sorry it took so long to update! I've been working on my -cough- stupid -cough- Language Arts project. **

**Amanda: Looks like you still have that cough...**

**Me: Yeah. Takes a while to go away... -eats chip- -chokes-**

**Fang: I'll save you! -does Heimlich maneuver- -saves me-**

**Me: -bats eyelashes- Why thank you, Fliffles! -hugs-**

**Fang: Oh goody...**

**Chapter 20**

Finn was shocked. He jumped back. "You do?" His voice came out as a croak.

Jess was calm. "Yeah. I do. I've been trying to tell you for the past hour!"

"Sorry," Maybeck said, not looking sorry at all.

"I'm sorry too," Alesia moaned, "But can you stop the suspense and just tell us where on Earth they are?"

"Follow me," Jess said, leading them back toward the security room.

**(Chapter Break)**

"This is the room," Jess said, pointing to a small room, labeled 789, on the security monitor.

"Are you sure," Philby began, "I could double check and-"

"Yes," Jess interrupted. "I'm sure of it."

Alesia smiled. "Let's go kick some Overtaker butt."


	21. We've Been Expecting You

**-Your Regular Programming Will Be Right Back After This Break-**

**Me: -in a happy-go-lucky voice- Only a limited time left to enter!**

**Amanda: -gasps dramatically- Enter what?**

**Fang: -in a too happy voice- Our Hunger Games OC story, of course!**

**Me: -creepily happy- Right-e-o! -high fives Fang- Fliffles here is correct!**

**Fang: -interrupts- Don't call me that!**

**Amanda: -whispers- You're interrupting the ad.**

**Me: -angry- -to Fang- You want a piece o me! Huh? Huh!**

**Fang: Bring it on, sissy!**

**Me: Oh! Oh yeah! -censor-**

**Amanda: WATCH THE LANGUAGE!**

**Me: You want a piece too?**

**-We're Experiencing Technical Difficulties. Please Stand By-**

**-cheesy elevator music-**

**-Our Technical Problems Have Been Resolved-**

**Me: So enter today!**

**Amanda: Only a limited time!**

**Fang:**

**Call 1800-STUPID today!**

**-really fast- The makers of this contest are not responsible for any side effects of this contest including:**

**Nausea, Drowsiness, Extreme Terror, Strokes, and Death!**

**So enter today!**

**-Your Regular Programming Will Now Begin-**

**Chapter 21**

The Keepers stood outside room number 789. They could hear muffled shouting coming from inside.

Charlene was nervous. "Are you sure we should do this?" she asked timidly.

Maybeck was unfazed. "Of course! You do want to save Amanda, don't you?"

"Well, yes-" Charlene began, but was interrupted by Finn.

"Maybeck, stop directing blame," Finn directed/interrupted. "We all want to save Amanda."

"So, who will go?" Willa asked innocently. Fingers pointed.

"I vote Finn!" Maybeck practically shouted. He received a Death Glare from Charlene, so repeated more quietly, "I vote for Finn."

" I vote Maybeck," Charlene snapped back, followed by Maybeck's response of, "Hey!"

"How 'bout Rock Paper Scissors?" Jess suggested. Everyone agreed.

"Me Vs. Finn!" Maybeck said. He made a rock. Finn made paper. "Hey, no fair! I demand a rematch!" Finn made scissors. Maybeck made a rock. "Finn has to go-oo!" Maybeck taunted.

"Shut up, Maybeck!" Philby shouted.

"How contradictory," Willa whispered in Charlene and Jess's ears.

"So I guess I should go now, before the Blame Game starts," Finn stated and reached for the door handle.

"Over what?" Maybeck asked. Finn shook his head and sighed.

"Good luck."

**(Chapter Break)**

Finn opened the door.

The air was icy cold. Maleficent.

Her cold voice rang out, "Hello, Finnegan Whitman. We've been expecting you."


	22. I Gotta Get Me One of These!

**Me: Team Peeta!**

**Amanda: Team Gale!**

**Me: Peeta!**

**Amanda: Gale!**

**Fang: Team SHUT UP!**

**Me: -dramatically- Spiritless...**

**Chapter 22**

The door locked behind Finn.

Maleficent's voice chided, "Hello, Finnegan Whitman. We've been expecting you."

Finn's blood turned to ice. He managed to stammer, "Wh-what do you want-nt?"

Maleficent stepped out of the shadows. "You know perfectly well what we want. And you have it there in your pocket."

Finn knew instantly what the whole thing had been about.

The pen. Walt's pen. That's all they wanted.

Finn looked behind Maleficent, trying to catch a glimpse of Amanda and Wayne.

Maleficent caught his gaze and turned around also. "Ah, yes. Your two friends. You know what, I'll give you a deal. The pen for your friends."

Finn could hear Alesia shouting from the other side of the door, "How 'bout my boot for our friends! I'll make a special delivery straight to your head! Comprendo?"

Maleficent snapped her fingers and the noise from the other side of the door ceased. Or more like the door became sound-proof.

Finn stepped forward, ready to hand Maleficent the pen, when Amanda suddenly shouted, "Finn! Don't! It's not worth-" she was silenced when a hooded figure put its hand across her mouth.

**(Chapter Break)**

Willa's ears were filled with Alesia's "colorful" vocabulary. Ever since the door had closed behind Finn, Alesia had been shouting her head off and throwing herself against the door.

Alesia shrieked (something that sounded a little bit like, "Pizza!") and kicked the door.

"Ow!" she shouted. "Ow! My foot! Ow, my foot!"

"I thought you were a Karate genius," Philby teased.

"Oh, shut up!"

"Hey," Maybeck blurted, "What about your special bracelet."

Alesia was surprised. "Oh. I didn't think of that."

**(Chapter Break)**

Finn was trapped between a rock and a hard place.

What could he do? Option Number One: Give the Overtakers the pen. They would probably kill him anyways, but he couldn't fight with no backup. He'd already tried unlocking the door. Option Number Two: Fight. And probably die.

Just then, the door slammed open with a horrific _BANG!_

Alesia came hurtling into the room, jumped on Maleficent's back, yelled "Die!", and began hitting her with her frying pan/bracelet.

The fight had begun.

**Me: Enter Hunger Games OC! Now! **

**Amanda: Team Gale!**

**Me: Only -counts reviews- 19 spaces left! So enter!**

**Fang:****-wearing****dumb****hat-****Am****I**still**spiritless?**


	23. Rudolph the Red Nosed DHI!

**Me: Enter My Hunger Games OC story! Tell your friends. Tell your friend's friends. Tell your friend's friend's friends! Tell the whole world if you must! Please! I now have 7 reviews, which means I will take 17 more entries at the maximum! **

**Fang: I want to enter!**

**Amanda: She'd probably call you Fliffles the Great. From District 1,000,000. And you're description would be like you were in the book. And she'd actually put it in the story.**

**Me: Not a bad idea...**

**Chapter 23**

The others rushed into the room. They started attacking the Overtakers.

Finn was worried that the Overtakers would overpower them. They probably could, not just because of the fact that Maleficent could shoot spells.

Finn was surprised when one of Frollo's guards came hurtling at him. He gripped the pen, unsure of what to do. He'd apparently hit some kind of button, for at that moment, the pen transformed into a sword, and shot out of his pocket. The guard vaporized on impact.

_Wow,_Finn thought. _No__wonder__the__Overtakers__want__the__pen__so__badly._

Finn began swinging his sword madly, hitting every Overtaker within a five foot radius.

Soon, the only one left was Maleficent. **(By****the****way,****it****was****mainly****Frollo****'****s****guards****in****the****room!****No****main****Overtakers****killed.)**

Finn raised his pen, ready to strike. Finn could see the terror in Maleficent's eyes. She knew there was no way out. Suddenly, her eyes lit up. Finn knew what she would try.

He reached out to stop her, but was a moment too late. She leaned down on the floor next to Wayne. She pulled a knife out of her cloak and put it to Wayne's throat.

"Make one move, and your friend here goes bye-bye." Maleficent hissed.

Alesia stepped forward.

The knife went right through Wayne's throat.

Right _through._

**Me: -typing review-**

**Fang: What are you doing?**

**Me: -nervous- Nothing!**

**Fang:****-looks****at****computer-****-angry-****You****submitted****me!****You****submitted****me****to****Hunger****Games****OC!****People!****Look****on****your****computer****and****go****to****Hunger****Games****OC!****She**actually **submitted****me!**

**Me: Sorry?**

**R&R? Or marry Nyan Cat? **


	24. Bigger Than Big

**Me: Fliffles?**

**Fang: -scowls- -glares-**

**Me: He still won't talk to me!**

**Amanda: There, there.**

**Chapter 24**

Finn was stunned.

The hologram of Wayne sputtered and flickered out.

Maleficent looked up, pure terror spreading across her face. She jumped up and disappeared into a cloud of black dust, leaving the Keepers coughing.

"How?" asked Philby. "How could the hologram have been-" Finn tuned him out and grabbed Amanda, who was sitting bound and gagged next to where the Wayne hologram.

Finn lifted the blindfold over Amanda's eyes. Maybeck came over and helped Finn to untie the ropes.

A few minutes later, Amanda came to.

"Nice job, Finn," she said, smiling. "But we need to work on your timing."

**(Chapter Break)**

"So I guess the green eyes symbolized that Wayne wasn't really Wayne," Willa said as Jess led them through the ship's corridors.

"Well, her visions do always seem to have double meanings," Charlene pointed out.

Jess stopped outside of a smaller room.

"Are you sure this is where Wayne is?" an unsure Amanda asked.

Jess didn't answer. Instead, she opened the door, to reveal Wayne sitting happily on a couch, watching SpongeBob.

"Hi, Grandpa," Alesia said timidly. "I'm in big trouble, aren't I?"

Wayne smirked. "Bigger than big."


	25. Goodbyes

**Me: Okay guys! Last chapter! :( Just wanted to let you know that if I get 4 or more new entries for hunger Games OC, I will begin!**

**Amanda: I'm so sad! Last chapter! -cries- -hugs Fang-**

**Fang: -cries-**

**Chapter 25- Two Days Later**

The Keepers (minus Philby, who had been returned by Wayne and his abilities to hack into the server) waved good-bye to Peter as the ship dropped them off near Orlando. They'd spent the last two days relaxing on the cruise.

"Never again," Amanda murmured. "I now hate cruise ships. Well, Overtaker infested ones."

Wayne and Alesia's tram pulled up.

"I'll miss you guys!" Alesia called out as the tram was pulling away, and blew a kiss to Philby.

Willa sighed. She couldn't decide if she was angry at Philby, happy for him, or just plain confused.

Just then, Mrs. Whitman's car came to a screeching halt in front of the Keepers.

"Sorry, kids," Mrs. Whitman panted. "Had some traffic trouble. I will never drive that fast again." They Keepers began piling into the car. "Have a good time?"

"Depends on what your definition of good time is," Amanda mumbled.

Finn smiled. "You can't deny, at least the last two days were pretty awesome."

"Anything's awesome when you're with me."


End file.
